Ironía
by Aleprettycat
Summary: Al ser rechazado una vez más por Ladybug, Cat Noir deja olvidada la rosa que ella rechazó. Mientras que en clase, Marinette, su compañera, parece tener un admirador secreto que le ha dejado una rosa en la puerta de su casa.


Vestido completamente de negro, Adrien se permitió soltar un suspiro mientras contemplaba aquella rosa roja entre sus dedos. Una rosa que había sido rechazada por enésima ocasión al igual que sus sentimientos.

Era irónico el pensar en ello. Mientras en el día las chicas se le acercaban con la facilidad de las mariposas a las flores, al caer la noche sobre la siempre iluminada ciudad de París la única fémina que le robaba el sueño siempre rechazaba cualquier muestra de afecto más allá de su amistad y camaradería

Era un sentimiento extraño. Quizá desafortunado incluso, el vivir en la ciudad en la que el amor siempre florece en las películas y los libros. De aquella mágica ciudad de la que hablan los poetas cuando se refieren al amor y ese, precisamente ese sentimiento, es el que no le es correspondido y acongoja a su joven alma soñadora.

Suspiró mientras observaba la Torre Eiffel una última vez, antes de dar por terminada su ronda nocturna como Cat Noir y retirarse a descansar un poco antes de volver a iniciar otro día de escuela y familia como Adrien.

Habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde la noche en la que la conoció. Una esbelta y elegante silueta que brillaba con el rojo de su atuendo, mientras recorría los techos parisinos en su ronda nocturna. Era una muchacha quizá de su edad, con un cabello oscuro y brillante, de brillantes ojos turquesa que siempre le brindaba una sonrisa cuando lograban aprehender al akuma que se había encargado de convertir en malhechor a un ciudadano.

―Ladybug

Dijo entre dientes antes de estrujar la rosa que tenía aún en su mano, y la tiró al suelo molesto.

Él daba todo por ella, la apoyaba siempre que lo necesitase, la hacía reír, la protegía… ¿Qué más tenía que hacer para que sus sentimientos fuesen correspondidos?

Quizá era culpa de esa estúpida maldición. Esa maldición que le había otorgado sus poderes felinos y la oportunidad de conocerla en primer lugar. La maldición de mala suerte que sólo sería revertida por un beso de Ladybug y sus poderes de buena suerte.

Caminaba por el parque. Ya no como el protector nocturno de orejas y pupilas felinas, sino como Adrien. El joven simpático que atraía a la gente sin proponérselo, el joven que debía exigirse el máximo en sus actividades académicas y destacar aún más en las extracurriculares. Quizá el tener esos poderes al margen de la situación lo ayudarían a pensar mejor en su siguiente paso, ya tenía suficientes problemas con su vida diaria como para distraerse al pensar en esa pequeña superheroína.

La campana que daba por terminada la clase de lengua lo hizo desperezarse y tomar sus cosas antes de salir del aula para conseguir algo para el almuerzo. Pero antes de eso, un grupo de chicas se juntó al otro extremo del salón. Quizá sus poderes no estaban activados, pero la curiosidad era algo que lo carcomía por dentro si intentaba reprimirla, así que decidió confiar en sus instintos y se acercó de forma silenciosa al tumulto de jovencitas.

―¡Tienes un admirador secreto!

Exclamó una de las compañeras justo antes de terminar de abrirse paso y cruzar miradas con Marinette Cheng, una chica que se había integrado a la clase ese mismo año y siempre parecía estar en las nubes. Era bastante tímida, aunque era muy agradable y amable, si se le permitía opinar.

Lo que más le llamó la atención fue la rosa roja que estaba sobre la papeleta, justo frente a ella. Antes de que pudiera formular la pregunta, otra chica respondió.

―Alguien la dejó frente a la puerta de Marinette durante la noche. Ella la encontró en la mañana.

Las miradas curiosas de las chicas se posaron en él. Él era el único varón en el tumulto y se retiró apenas esa información fue captada por sus oídos.

―Me alegro por ti, Marinette ―comentó, dejando tras de sí al grupo que ahora comenzaba a susurrar cosas no muy agradables.

Era consciente de ello gracias a sus poderes que, aún sin ser activados sí se llegaban a manifestar en su día a día. No le hubiese importado en lo más mínimo todo lo que comentaran esas chicas de no ser por lo decaída que se había tornado la mirada de Marinette.

Después de comprar un croissant relleno de jamón y un jugo de manzana, se dirigió a una de las bancas de las jardineras para seguir leyendo un libro que no había tenido oportunidad de leer por sus rondas nocturnas de esa semana.

Se sorprendió al ver en una de esas bancas a Marinette. Seguía con la mirada clavada en la rosa, pero ahora la tenía en una botella de agua a modo de florero. No pudo evitarlo y maldijo a su mala suerte y curiosidad felinas. Dio un sorbo a su jugo de manzana y se aclaró la garganta de forma sonora para llamar la atención de la chica.

Ella alzó la vista sin mucho ánimo y Adrien sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Reconocía esa mirada, era la mirada de un corazón en sufrimiento, justo como él había experimentado la noche anterior.

—¿Está todo bien? — preguntó, sabía que era muy estúpido preguntar algo tan obvio, pero sus buenos modales salían a relucir incluso en contra de su voluntad.

Marinette esbozó una leve sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, Adrien —dijo ella con voz dulce —A veces pienso de más cosas en las que no debería de pensar.

Él se asombró por la sinceridad y lo acertadas que eran aquellas palabras. Quizá él también debería aplicarlo en sus propios asuntos, pero su etiqueta de caballero no le permitiría quedarse ahí.

Le extendió su croissant aún en su empaque, aún tibio.

—El descanso ya casi termina —explicó —si no comes algo te desmayarás en clase.

Normalmente, Marinette no lo habría aceptado por cortesía, pero esta vez no lo quiso pensar demasiado y el leve roce de sus manos al tomar el obsequio le devolvió las fuerzas y la felicidad. Una felicidad que le generó una tímida sonrisa y le devolvió el brillo a su mirada.

Adrien lo notó todo con claridad, y no pudo más que sentirse orgulloso de haber hecho feliz a alguien que lo necesitaba.

—Gracias, Adrien.

Esa noche Ladybug había estado de un buen humor excepcional, al grado en que no se quejaba por su cercanía ni se había esforzado por alejarlo como siempre lo hacía cada que tenía la oportunidad. En un momento en el que tuvieron que separarse para hacer un recorrido rápido, Cat Noir aprovechó para conseguir una rosa roja con un vendedor cerca de la Torre Eiffel y al encontrarse con Ladybug se la ofreció con la esperanza de que ésta ocasión no fuera rechazada.

Ladybug la tomó con una amplia sonrisa, dio un par de vueltas y se la devolvió a Cat Noir, colocándola sobre su oreja izquierda sin decir una sola palabra.

Seguramente ese día algo extraordinario le había sucedido, porque habían pasado un par de meses y nunca más le volvió a aceptar una rosa y mucho menos aquella sonrisa embelesada. Pero él era Adrien, y Adrien siempre trabajaba y se esforzaba para conseguir lo que deseara, y además era Cat Noir, un terco que nunca se daría por vencido cuando se trataba de Ladybug.

Sin embargo, tampoco era como si fuera a decir algo en contra del pequeño croissant relleno de jamón que aparecía en su butaca los días trece de cada mes.

Actions


End file.
